In a mechanical system, pressurized fluid, electricity, or another source of energy may be used to impart a motive force to an output load, with the motive force being capable of moving the output load over a predetermined distance. Various rotary or linear actuator devices or actuators, such as motors, valves, and/or movable pistons or levers, can direct the motive force as needed in a precise manner within the mechanical system in order to achieve a desired end result.
In a multi-positional mechanical system, variations in environmental conditions such as temperature, as well as the physical properties or characteristics of the output load, can affect the overall performance or response of the system. The use of a conventional actuator of increased size may be used to compensate for such factors, but may be less than optimal, due in part to the added weight, increased packaging size, and/or increased energy requirements of operating a larger or more energy consuming actuator.